Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Tony leaves Bruce small secret admirer gifts in his apartment, lab desk, bathroom etc all along brushing it off as not him, Bruce is too smart for that.


**Title:**Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart.

**Summary**: Tony leaves Bruce small secret admirer gifts in his apartment, lab desk, bathroom etc all along brushing it off as not him, Bruce is too smart for that.

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Tony & Bruce some of the other Avengers

**Pairings:** Bruce/Tony (Science Boyfriends.)

**Slight Pairings**: _  
_**Genre:** Humor & Fluff (as usual)

**Warnings: **Slash.Funny shit and mentions of a few really naughty gifts.

OOO

Tony watched out of the corner of his eye as Bruce sat down at his desk, it took him just a second but he picked up the tube that was sitting on his desk and looked at it.

Tony snickered to himself when Bruce glanced around the room a little curious.

Bruce adjusted his glasses then read the small note taped to the side.

_To: Bruce. From: Your secret admirer._

Sure Tony knew it was a little cheesy and cliché' but all around not his style, Tony had thought about things and how he could woo Bruce without being too forward.

Usually he had no qualms with being forward but seeing since he had no idea of Bruce's sexual orientation he took it a little more cautious than usual.

Plus Bruce wasn't just a fling or a one-night stand, Tony had figured that out a long time ago.

When Tony thinks back, he first started crushing on Dr. Banner when he realized how smart he is and they began to work together in the lab.

When he started to love him was a much clearer image, Bruce had saved his life when he came hurling to the ground after falling from the portal.

Sure he had been Hulked out at the time but Tony knew underneath all that green and exposed Nerveness he was still Bruce down inside and Bruce had saved his life.

Tony watched as Bruce pulled out a pair of new test tubes, the best he can buy.

After Clint had come into the Lab and broken a few things Tony thought it necessary to add some back to Bruce's collection.

Not to mention he really just wanted to buy him something.

Bruce touched the glass delicately and set them in the stand he already had, they filled the two missing spaces and Bruce smiled widely.

Tony smiled and liked the way Bruce could turn to looking so childish with his science toys. Sure Bruce is nothing short of a genius, he knows four different languages and had been the one to teach Tony a lot on Gama radiation and many other things.

Bruce smiled again then turned back to his work like nothing had happened, slipping the note into the top drawer of his desk. He wanted to keep that too.

Tony smiled to himself and turned his attention back on his work.

They remained in companionable silence for a moment until the doors swished open interrupting the silence.

"Morning, Dr. Banner." Natasha greeted as she walked up to his desk, Bruce turned his attention to her and smiled.

"Good morning, Agent Romanoff." He replied she smiled and folded her arms behind her back.

"Did you get the package I left for you?" Natasha asked and Bruce's eyes widened. Natasha was his secret admirer? Surely not.

"I um.. that was you?" he asked and turned a little timid, everyone knew she was absolutely beautiful but sadly she wasn't exactly his type, he thought as he glanced at Tony's back. Tony however…

"Yeah." She replied a little confused why he was blushing. "Barton's file? He was hoping you could take a look at his diagnosis." She continued, giving Bruce a curious look.

"Oh, yeah of course." He replied and shook his head at himself, he still didn't know who had left it though.

"So you didn't leave me a gift here then?" Bruce asked after a second, Natasha shook her head and pursed her lips.

"No, it wasn't me." She admitted and crossed her arms, she couldn't help herself but to glance over her shoulder at Tony.

He was beginning to think that her and Barton could read minds.

Bruce dug around on his slightly unorganized desk until he came across Barton's medical file.

"Here it is." He stated ignoring the answer to his previous question. He pushed his glasses up his nose and started to read over it.

Natasha switching her weight between her feet as she waited.

"I can come back later." She stated and Bruce nodded.

"That would be a good idea." He replied and smiled, she smiled back quipping a 'thanks' on her way out, Bruce turned back to the file and continued reading.

"What's wrong with Barton? Aid's? Herpes?" Tony teased from across the room grinning a little too much.

"You know its confidential Tony." Bruce replied but he smiled in amusement anyway.

"Its cool, I'll just have Jarvis hack it anyway." Tony replied holding up a metal plate to his Armor to see what it would look like attached.

Bruce looked at him over his glasses enjoying the way Tony had his hips cocked to one side lazily as he worked.

"You do remember how well that went last time right?" Bruce replied jokingly and ignored it when Tony glared at him over his shoulder.

"Did you leave me a gift on my desk this morning?" Bruce asked after a moment and Tony turned back to his work.

"Nope." He quipped, Bruce raising one brow not really believing him.

"You sure?" he asked again.

Tony turned and stared back giving him the '_I'm a brilliant inventor and you're asking if I'm sure about this.'_ face.

"You know it was Natasha, she was just too embarrassed to admit it. It might make her look human." Tony replied and turned back around, Bruce shook his head disbelieving and turned back to the file in his hands.

"Whatever you say."

OOO

Bruce had just stepped out of the shower with a sigh of relief, it really was nice to have hot running water, something he would never take for granted again.

Bruce wrapped a towel around his waist and got another towel and began to dry his hair.

He glanced down at the counter and found a small green box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it.

He sighed and dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling for a second, he was beginning to feel a little weird about this whole Secret Admirer thing. They had been in his bathroom? That's a little creepy.

He picked it up and unwrapped it carefully to find what looked like an electric razor.

He looked a little closer and realized it was not a razor but a hair removal laser, he couldn't help but smile because hell that was pretty cool.

He opened the wrapping and touched the button testing it out on his hand first, it burnt off the hair but didn't touch his skin.

He smiled and shaved with it, it wasn't until he put it back in the box that he found yet another note.

'_Doesn't mean I don't like your five o'clock shadow but, its pretty cool right?'_ Bruce furrowed his brows and tried to think of who it could be giving him gifts like this.

They have all been expensive and very nice, they had all been tech or science gadgets. His thoughts kept circling back to Tony but he couldn't figure out why he would lie about it.

Bruce finished getting dressed in some cargo pants and a brown button up shirt then made his way to dinner.

Typically the Avengers wouldn't all eat together but sometimes, especially when Steve would make spaghetti, they would all have dinner together.

Bruce walked in to find Steve at the stove cooking, Thor staring down at the Spaghetti asking too many questions.

Natasha and Clint on the other side of the room standing together and Tony was sitting by himself drinking a glass of brandy.

Bruce made he way over to him and stood at his side.

"Hey Brucey." Tony quipped and took another sip.

"Did you leave me a gift in my bathroom?" Bruce asked and Tony's eyes widened for just a second before going back to normal glancing at the other Avengers.

"Nah, I think it was Loki, I think he feels bad for calling you mindless and all that." Tony replied sipping his drink again.

Bruce put his hands in his pockets looking at Tony like _'You really think I'm going to buy that?'_

"What? It could happen." Tony added and took another drink, Bruce rolled his eyes and left the room, Tony's eyes followed him. He really should just tell him but where is the fun in that?

OOO

Two gifts in one day, that was likely a record.

Bruce turned the corner skipping dinner, he would really rather not be around anyone at least until he figures out who is stalking him.

Its not romantic if you don't know who they are, its just plain creepy.

Bruce made himself a TV dinner in his small kitchen then sat down in front of the TV.

His favorite show was on tonight, secrets of biology.

He settled into the sofa and began to eat, this one had taken him even longer to notice because it had been placed by his trash can.

He went to throw his food in the trash bin and stopped to stare at the box that sat there taunting him.

Bruce threw his trash away finally and took a deep breath reached down and picked up the silver box tearing it open.

What he found was a Swiss army knife, not a normal one at that.

It had an electric can opener on it, a flash light, a flame thrower and lock pick and a bunch of other gadgets he hadn't even figure out yet. All along it could still fit in his pocket.

That's exactly where he put it.

Bruce couldn't take it anymore, he barged from his room and headed straight for Tony's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened itself and Bruce made his way inside, he was a little frustrated that Tony wouldn't admit to giving him gifts but all of that went away when he saw him standing on his kitchen counter trying to mount a modern art painting of the Hulk smashing Loki.

"Bruce!" Tony said happily glancing back at him, Bruce crossed his arms and smiled wryly up at his best friend. "What do you think?" Tony asked and glanced back at the wall straightening the artwork.

"Its… interesting." He replied and was a little enthralled that Tony took down the painting of Iron Man to replace it with Hulk.

Tony hopped off the counter accidentally bumping into Bruce whom had caught him in his arms and their faces were only inches apart.

Tony smiled and Bruce fought back a blush as they parted.

"Do you know what this is?" Bruce asked and pulled the knife out of his pocket.

Tony looked down at it then walked off.

"No idea." He replied nonchalantly and Bruce knew Tony well enough that had he indeed not known what it was then he would have snatched it right away for further investigation.

"I thought it might be a laser pointer, or a taser." He replied purposefully trying to throw it off of what it actually was.

Tony glanced back at it and gave a face of disappointment.

"Looks more like, a knife or something." He replied trying not to give too much away.

"Hmm." Bruce replied and pocketed it. "Who was It this time I wonder?" he added and studied Tony as he fidgeted.

"Probably Barton, he likes knifes." He said back not looking Bruce in the face, Bruce smirked, Tony really wasn't the best liar.

"Maybe I'll ask him." Bruce replied and turned to leave, Tony bit his lip and simply hoped that Bruce wouldn't.

"Good night, Tony." He quipped and made his way back to his own apartment.

"Good night." Tony replied and the door shut, Tony sat down on the couch and started wrapping the next gift.

OOO

Bruce changed into his pajamas, turned off the lamp and crawled into bed.

"Ouch." He said to himself because of something sticking in his back.

He leant up, reached over and turned the lamp back on and reached under the blankets pulling out another gift.

He stared at it a second then reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses putting them on.

There was another note, he read it first.

'_To keep you occupied until we are together'_ the note said and Bruce furrowed his brows curiously.

He unwrapped the gift and immediately threw it to the end of the bed when he realized what it was, utterly offended he stared at the dildo with wide eyes and in utter discomfort.

He kicked it off the end of the bed and was so close to running down the hall to Tony's room and demanding an explanation.

He tore his glasses off and set them on his nightstand and shut the lamp off.

Then laid down, His mind began to wander and had agreed it had to be a man obviously by that, so that narrowed Natasha out. A lot of good that did.

He knew Steve would never even look at something like that, Thor wouldn't know what it was and Barton would be so scared he'd catch being gay if he even looked at it.

Bruce pulled the blankets up to his chin and felt a little defiled, but that melted away after the shock had worn off and he started to laugh muffled under his blankets.

It really was more hilarious the more he thought about it and if it had come from Tony that made it even funnier.

OOO

The next morning when Bruce came into the lab Tony wasn't as discreet he was just waiting on his toes to hear what Bruce had to say, when he said nothing for quite a stretch of time Tony was beginning to wonder if he had even gotten it.

Tony glanced at Bruce and Bruce was watching, he knew he just wanted to hear about it from him.

Tony turned back to his work ignoring him.

"Any more random gifts?" Tony asked nonchalantly.

Bruce grinned cause he knew if he had waited long enough Tony would come clean simply out of impatience.

"Nothing too random." He replied and noticed how Tony's shoulder twitched.

He knew he was fighting back a smart-ass remark about Bruce being so kinky a dildo wasn't considered random.

Tony had to literally bite his own tongue to keep from spilling the beans, it would have been just too funny though.

"What did you get?" Tony asked instead and Bruce shrugged.

"That's between me and my secret admirer." Bruce replied and Tony turned around to stare at him, Bruce smiled wryly.

"Humph." Was Tony's reply and he turned back to his work. "I bet it was Captain Spangles." Tony added a second later and Bruce just rolled his eyes, that wasn't even worth argument.

OOO

After a long day at work Bruce went back to his apartment completely drained, he had a slight hiccup with one of his formulas and was lucky to still have eyebrows after the explosion, Tony wasn't much help either since he just collapsed into laughter.

Bruce knew though if he had been in real danger Tony would have been the first one on the job.

Bruce unbuttoned his shirt tiredly on his way to his bedroom and pulled it off dropping it on the floor, then kicked his shoes off as he went.

He stopped and stared at the card sitting on his bed, after the last gift he was actually a little scared to open it.

It could be anthrax or naughty pictures of someone's junk.

Bruce cringed at the idea but reached down anyway, hesitating a few seconds before he opened it.

'_Roses are red, violets are blue…_' he opened the card and there was a small bottle of KY taped to the side, he wrinkled his nose at it. '_I've got lube, how bout you?_'

Bruce dropped it on the bed and blushed up to his ears as he stared down at the card.

He wondered if he should hang onto it in case he needs it. If his hunch was correct and it was Tony giving him these naughty gifts then yes. He would need it.

Bruce took in a breath and picked it back up and put it in the drawer of his nightstand.

A shower and white robe later Bruce emerged from the bathroom and yawned with a stretch, he headed into his living room to turn off some lights and get a drink of water.

When he got to the coffee table there sat another box.

Bruce shook his head and was getting really tired of this, yet it was exhilarating.

He stared at it for a long moment and shook his head, he was not going to play this. it can just stay there.

He made his way to the kitchen and filled up a mug with cool water, he glanced back out the door at the box again.

He growled to himself because his curiosity was already getting the better of him.

He drained his mug of water then took determined steps to the couch and sat heavily on it having a staring match with the box.

This one looked a lot more romantic than the others, red wrapping paper, red ribbons and no card on the front this time.

Bruce sighed heavily and finally took the plunge and grabbed the box.

He opened the velvet case delicately this time, he smiled softly at what he saw.

He pulled out the arc reactor still glowing bright from inside the crystal cube it had been put in for safe keeping.

His shoulders relaxed and his stomach filled with butterflies, he knew for sure now it was Tony. He had known it all along.

A note wasn't necessary on this one because it was encrypted on the front.

'_Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart.'_

Bruce's eyes welled up a little but he forced it back and leant back into his sofa just staring down at the glowing box in his hands.

"It had to have been Thor." Bruce turned to see Tony leaning against the doorframe of his apartment door, a smile on his lips that went all the way up to his eyes.

"Tony…" Bruce breathed back and blinked a few times.

Tony really wasn't good at this romance thing but he figured he had given it his best shot.

He closed the door and made his way to sit next to Bruce.

Bruce found himself a little speechless as he looked him in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I mean, who else has shit that glows without it even being plugged in. it has to be from Thor." Tony added a second later masking his anxiety with humor.

Bruce smiled and set the reactor on the table turning into Tony.

"I knew it was you." Bruce whispered back.

Tony's eyes drifted down but he smiled anyway.

"How did you know?" he asked and Bruce shrugged.

"A hunch and the fact there is no one else in this city that gives me the light of day." He replied and Tony smiled with a small laugh reaching over to take Bruce's hand.

Bruce closed the distance between them and kissed Tony softly on the mouth, Tony opened up and pressed himself closer, Bruce wrapped a hand around Tony's waist and pulled him closer.

Tony unabashedly pushed his hand inside Bruce's robe and ran it around his side against soft damp skin.

Bruce hummed against him and by the time Tony pulled back they were breathing a little heavier.

"So, now what?" Tony whispered against his mouth, Bruce glanced down a little timidly and shifted closer to him.

"Well, I think we should try out some of those gifts." Bruce shrugged and Tony's eyes brightened a hundred shades.

"Really?" he gasped back as if he were a little surprised.

"Yeah." Bruce said back and pulled away to stand up pulling Tony by the hand towards his bedroom.

Pausing for a moment to take his last gift with him, it was the most precious of them all.

_A/N: just a short one-shot for the Science Boyfriends _

_Wow I managed to keep any other pairings out of a story for once, I don't know how THAT was possible. Oh well. Not as long as I usually do, but it think it was just the right amount of cute/naughty _

_Hope you guys liked this._


End file.
